


Armonía.

by Nina_Keehl13



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Post-Season 01 (Julie and The Phantoms), Second Chances
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Keehl13/pseuds/Nina_Keehl13
Summary: Agridulce historia sobre una chica con voz de ángel y la luz que iluminó su camino para unirse en perfecta armonía; en una vida y en la siguiente.
Relationships: Juke - Relationship, Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Armonía.

**Author's Note:**

> Sup', phandom.
> 
> En 2011 existió una puberta obsesionada con la historia sobre una chica y su banda fantasma, ahora es 2020 y esa puberta es adulta -claramente no funcional- y, una vez más, está obsesionada con la historia sobre una chica y su banda fantasma.
> 
> En resumen, aún sufro el final de Julie e os fantasmas y como me niego a repetir un corazón roto, creé mi propia historia donde Julie y Luke puedan estar juntos.
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

_**Ruego para que en nuestra próxima vida, la espera sea corta y la reunión larga.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

  * **31 de octubre de 2023.**



Alex fue el primero.

A nadie le tomó por sorpresa cuando, al final de una presentación a mediados del año 2021, Alex abrazó a los tres de la forma que acostumbraban desde el concierto en el Orpheum y susurró con la voz cortada lo mucho que les agradecía.

Reggie trató de aliviar la tensión con una broma sobre que no debía estar ansioso por lo que le esperaba al otro lado, que fuera Dios o Lucifer, Alex tenía la capacidad de callar a cualquiera con un poco de su humor ácido. Pero el baterista no estaba ansioso, por primera vez en su vida y muerte, no sintió miedo ni nervios; al contrario, nunca en su vida se sintió más seguro que en compañía de ellos.

Julie lloró, por supuesto, la sensibilidad en ella que los cautivó afloró como una canción y susurró que la única que debía agradecer era ella.

Y luego estuvo Luke, quien no dijo nada, porque todo lo que pudiera decir estaba escrito en las páginas de sus cuadernos y las notas de su guitarra, años de historia, sentimientos y amistad, los pequeños detalles y los grandes, todo lo que Alex ya sabía sin necesidad de oírlo en ese instante, todo lo que su corazón guardaría hasta el final.

En ese momento sólo necesitaba abrazarlos. Y así, mientras los cuatro se aferraban uno al otro, el espíritu del baterista se esfumó dejando detrás apenas un rastro de su energía en el mundo. Ninguno se apartó pronto, Luke y Reggie compartieron una mirada mientras mantenían a Julie entre ellos, sabiendo que algún día tendrían que irse también.

Reggie supo que su tiempo había llegado un año después de la partida de Alex.

No sucedió como creyó que sería; en primer lugar, Reggie no contempló la idea de algún día ser capaz de decir adiós a Julie, la banda y el mundo, no era como Alex en busca de respuestas, simplemente quería existir de la forma que fuera y rockear por siempre.

Sin embargo, Ray Molina cambió todo en una tarde de películas con sus hijos, a las que Luke y él acostumbraban a unirse. Era comedia, lo recuerda bien, porque el hombre rió alto y su mano golpeó el lado _vacío_ del sofá donde Reggie estaba sentado. Lo traspasó, pero eso no restó que se sintiera como una paternal palmada en su rodilla.

Esa noche visitó a sus padres. Tiempo atrás se había negado a buscarlos al creer que sería complicado debido al divorcio, pero tuvo la sorpresa de encontrarlos en el mismo sitio. Descubrió así que nunca se concretó tal divorcio; ambos permanecieron juntos unidos por la pérdida de un hijo a quien nunca pusieron demasiada atención y que les tuvo que ser arrebatado para entenderlo. Por primera vez en toda su consciencia, Reggie realmente sintió que importaba para ellos y ésa fue la señal que necesitaba para poder irse en paz.

Julie se aferró a él, su rostro oculto sobre el pecho del bajista enfrentándose a una pérdida más. Reggie le consoló con suaves palmadas y rió al responder _Lo sé_ después de que Julie dijera que lo amaba, intentando imitar la genialidad de Han Solo pero fallando cuando su vista se encontró con la de Luke.

Nuevamente, las palabras no dichas estaban esparcidas en el aire a lo largo de la historia que juntos formaron. La vez que Reggie tocó el bajo en la esquina de una calle y Luke se acercó a él, todo entusiasmo y pasión, hablándole de unirse a él y Alex para formar una banda. Mas la tarde de su despedida no hubo entusiasmo ni pasión, pero hubo amor y fue de esa forma que Reggie se desvaneció en el aire, con Julie contra su pecho y un brazo de Luke rodeándolo por la espalda, siempre firme y confiable.

Cuando sólo Julie y Luke permanecieron en el abrazo, fueron capaces de escuchar el último destello de una risa burlona que los hizo reír también a pesar de las lágrimas.

 _Vas a perderlos sin importar qué_ , recordó Julie, así que se aferró con más fuerza a Luke porque sintió que el final estaba cerca y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Después de eso, ambos avanzaron de la única forma que sabían avanzar: haciendo música.

Tal como Luke lo predijo, Julie tenía ante ella una vida de éxito y luz gracias al talento que poseía. Tocar con ellos había sido sólo el inicio de la genialidad y lentamente el mundo comenzó a dejar atrás el _Julie and the Phantoms_ , para dar paso a Julie Molina, _estrella ascendente._

Después de todo, tras la pérdida de Alex y Reggie, no era como si pudieran seguir considerándose los “fantasmas”. Luke aún tocaba con ella, el fuego aún existía con los dos juntos sobre un escenario, el público crecía cada vez más y las ofertas se encontraban a la vuelta de la esquina, pero con todo un futuro por delante, Luke se dio cuenta que él no podía seguir avanzando.

Al menos, no hacia el camino por el que Julie avanzaba.

Él estaba detrás de eso, en el camino contrario. Porque, claro, estaba muerto y Julie no. La vida que él tuvo se terminó una noche de 1995 y los últimos tres años del nuevo siglo fueron sólo un milagro en el que se le permitió hacer todo lo que no pudo lograr cuando tenía un corazón que latía.

Era su momento, pero mientras la melodía seguía inundando el garaje y Julie brincaba a su alrededor con su voz llenando todo de vida, sintió el egoísmo oprimir dentro de él, parecido a una de las descargas en el tiempo que Caleb los rondó. Era su momento, pero no quiso decir adiós.

¿Cómo podría dejar atrás la música? ¿Cómo ser culpable de que Julie perdiera a alguien más? Creyó que la sensación se desvanecería con el tiempo, que sólo era un desliz causado por la añoranza a sus amigos, que un día volvería a sentirse pleno y sin preocupaciones, y todo lo que necesitaría sería a Julie cantando para él.

Pero Julie no debía cantar para él. Debía hacerlo para el mundo y Luke debía dejarla vivir, mientras ella tendría que dejarlo ir.

 _Agridulce historia_ , pensó mientras caminaba por las calles de Hollywood al anochecer, _dos caminos que tuvieron la suerte de cruzarse y el destino de separarse. Sería una excelente canción._ Pero antes de transportarse al garaje para plasmar su trágica suerte en el papel de su leal cuaderno, el conocido sonido de ruedas contra el pavimento llamó su atención y giró hacia atrás, justo al momento en el que Willie gritó su nombre.

Luke sonrió.

Ocasionalmente se topaba con Willie, una parte suya trataba de siempre tener noticias de él como si existiera un momento en el que vería de nuevo a Alex para contarle sobre el chico en patineta. También, habían formado una agradable amistad y siempre era reconfortante conocer a otro fantasma en la tierra que no quisiera dominar su alma.

— ¿Paseo nocturno? —preguntó el skater, quitándose el casco que acostumbraba a usar aun si no hacía falta hacerlo.

— Por lo que veo, tú también —respondió con humor, señalando vagamente a la patineta. Willie encogió los hombros con su usual aire despreocupado.

— Pareces pensativo. —se apartó de Luke, yendo hasta la acera donde se sentó y colocó la patineta bajo sus pies, meciéndola distraídamente.

Luke asintió, siguiéndolo hasta sentarse a su lado.

— Lo usual; la vida, la muerte, nunca acostumbrarse a la ausencia del pulso —el músico soltó un suspiro—. Cosas de fantasmas, ya sabes.

— ¿Y Julie?

Lejos de sentirse expuesto ante la claridad de sus sentimientos, Luke se limitó a asentir. Hacía tiempo que dejó de ocultar lo que sentía aun si no debía sentirlo, además, no era como si fuera sencillo esconder sus sentimientos por Julie cuando todo el tiempo los llevaba escritos en el rostro.

— Y Julie. —reafirmó en un susurro. — Extraña a los chicos. Sé que intenta ocultarlo, pero sé reconocer cuando está triste.

— No debe ser la única. —Luke no pudo evitar la mueca que se formó en sus labios, resultándole más complicado tener que pensar en cuánto necesitaba la presencia de sus mejores amigos y en que probablemente nunca podría volver a estar con ellos.

Con mayor timidez, el guitarrista asintió a la vez que agregó un encogimiento de hombros, como si deseara restar importancia pero sin lograrlo realmente.

— Debe preocuparte lo que sucederá con Julie si te vas. —la deducción de Willie no le sorprendió, era un chico astuto y tras la partida de Alex se había vuelto extrañamente maduro para alguien que sólo acostumbraba patinar por todo sitio que se le ocurriera.

— Lo he pensado por casi dos meses —comenzó Luke—, creí que en algún momento el pensamiento se iría, pero sólo se hace más fuerte. —negó con la cabeza, apoyando sus brazos sobre las rodillas y giró el rostro hacia Willie. — Sé que tengo que irme, aunque no estoy seguro de querer hacerlo. Tengo la música y Julie…—su vista bajó, volviendo a negar con un movimiento—. Julie ha perdido mucho. No quiero ser una razón para su dolor.

— Pero es parte de la vida, ¿no? Sin todas las caídas, no hubiese aprendido a ser tan bueno en esto —Willie movió la patineta bajo sus pies—, claro, sin contar la vez que morí —añadió con humor que provocó el inicio de una risa en Luke. — Los músicos saben de eso, ¿no? Se supone que escriben de todo; la vida, el dolor, el amor… las despedidas.

El tono usualmente alegre en el chico se desvaneció por un momento. Sin necesidad de decirlo, Luke supo que Willie pensó en Alex y en la última presentación que tuvo con ellos, cuando la clausura del show fue una canción escrita por el baterista para el chico. Era increíble que hubiesen pasado dos años ya desde entonces.

— Quizá yo soy quien no está listo para decir adiós. —admitió tras el silencio. — Me siento perdido sin ellos, y cuando eso sucede, sólo Julie puede darme un sentido. Pero… los fantasmas no deberían tener sentido para vivir, ¿cierto? Porque hemos muerto.

— Hay asuntos pendientes —trató de ayudar Willie.

— No es lo mismo —Luke se desordenó el cabello— Mis asuntos pendientes están resueltos, lo único que queda… es Julie. Quiero que sea feliz y triunfe, ¿pero cómo puedo saber que lo será si no estoy aquí para verlo? ¿Cómo pudieron Alex y Reggie saber que yo podría resolver esto sin ellos? —el tono de enfado en su voz fue claro, así que tuvo que oprimir los labios para evitar que todas sus emociones salieran de golpe.

El silencio volvió, todo fue la vaga música de algunos clubes en los alrededores, algunas risas y el andar de los automóviles. El débil sonido de las ruedas de la patineta de Willie mientras ésta la movía con sus pies.

— Ellos no te habrían dejado si no hubiesen sabido que saldrías adelante —dijo el skater de pronto, un susurro suave y melancólico que el skater sólo usaba cuando hablaba sobre Alex. Retuvo un suspiro, como si realmente pudieran retener el aire, y continuó: — Él confiaba en mí, lo dijo antes de su última presentación. Confiaba en que estaría preparado para irme.

— Pero aún no te has ido…—comentó Luke sin pensarlo, aunque la risa de Willie le hizo saber que el comentario no le ofendió.

— Pero lo haré —aclaró tras su risa—. Desde que liberaron mi alma del dominio de Caleb, supe que me iría de aquí en algún momento. Alex también lo sabía. Él me mostró el verdadero significado de la libertad que siempre deseé —su expresión se suavizó al pronunciar el nombre del baterista, agachó la cabeza y jugó con la patineta bajo sus pies. — Es sólo que aún no estoy listo. Sé que lo estaré un día, y mientras tanto, sólo debo ser fuerte cuando lo extraño.

Una vez más, el silencio los envolvió, aunque fue corto a comparación de los anteriores debido a que Willie se levantó de la acera y subió a su patineta balanceándose un poco en ella, girándose para mirar a Luke de frente.

— ¿Julie es fuerte? —Luke alzó la vista hacia el fantasma.

— Julie es la persona más fuerte que he conocido —respondió con absoluta firmeza, sorprendiéndose por la rapidez en que las palabras escaparon de sus labios sin realmente pensarlas. Pensó en Julie, en su forma de levantarse tras las caídas y emanar vida de la forma que el sol emanaba luz.

Supo que ella seguiría siendo de esa forma el tiempo que le quedara en esa tierra, con o sin él. Así que había llegado el momento de componer una despedida.

— Sea el lugar al que vayas, y si es que Alex está ahí… dile que lo seguiré pronto. —Willie interrumpió sus pensamientos, volviendo a colocarse el casco sobre la cabeza y lo abrochó. Dio a Luke una de sus típicas sonrisas traviesas y con un pie sobre el suelo, se impulsó para alejarse del guitarrista. — ¡Rómpete una pierna! —gritó a lo lejos, perdiéndose a la vuelta de la calle.

Luke visitó por última vez a sus padres al día siguiente, pasó su tiempo junto a ellos desde el momento en que el sol salió hasta que se perdió al anochecer. No le importó no ser visto ni escuchado, tomó su lugar en el comedor y la sala y habló de todas las anécdotas que tenía sobre su niñez. Les habló sobre Julie, sabiendo que ella cuidaría de ellos. Cuando se fueron a la cama, dio un frío beso a la mejilla de cada uno y puso las palabras _Te amo_ en el espacio vacío que su ausencia siempre dejaría en ellos.

Llegó al garaje cuando el reloj pasó la medianoche, su ventaja fantasmal para no dormir le dio la oportunidad de pasar las horas componiendo; letras y notas, sentimientos que sólo la música tenía el poder de expresar.

Escribió sobre el día que la conoció y la primera vez que la escuchó cantar, el cómo pensó que, si estaba muerto, ella era un ángel y el estudio donde nació toda su música era el cielo. Escribió lo que era cantar a su lado, sobre el fuego y la conexión más allá de la muerte, escribió sobre la impotencia de amar lo imposible y desear la eternidad para ellos. Escribió sobre cómo lo hizo sentir vivo y la forma en que jamás, en esa vida ni en la que seguía, se arrepentiría de darle su corazón. Escribió un _gracias_ , un _te amo_ y un _adiós._

Luke tocó la canción para ella la noche de Halloween del año 2023.

Julie llevaba un largo vestido blanco que se sostenía sobre su hombro derecho con un broche dorado, el estilo griego popularizado. Su cabello, suelto y salvaje detrás de ella con adornos de flores y mariposas, bautizado por una lluvia dorada que realmente la hacía lucir como la diosa de la primavera. Su disfraz era de Perséfone.

Tal vez una broma secreta, tal vez una coincidencia más como todas las coincidencias en las que su historia estaba construida, o quizá la última señal de que era ése el momento correcto para despedirse. Él era un muerto y ella pertenecía al mundo de la vida; por más que deseara permanecer a su lado, Luke no era tan cruel para retenerla en el inframundo en el que existía.

Cuando la última nota cesó, Julie cruzó el garaje hasta Luke y se lanzó a sus brazos, las lágrimas ya derramándose sobre su rostro. Él lloró también, reacciones que aún no lograba comprender siendo un fantasma, pero lloró de igual forma y la sostuvo con la misma fuerza que hizo la primera vez que lograron abrazarse.

— No… No tú, Luke —sollozó Julie con el rostro oculto en el pecho ajeno.

— Este día iba a llegar.

— No tan pronto. No debía ser tan pronto —replicó, el enfado siendo suficiente para romper el abrazo y mirarlo, sosteniéndolo por los hombros. — Aún hay tanto por hacer, Luke. Tenemos-, ¡tenemos presentaciones! Y hay canciones no terminadas… y…—Julie trató de perseguir las palabras, pero éstas huyeron de ella, lo que dejó que otro sollozo retenido hiciera temblar sus labios. — Luke…

Él sólo la miró. Sería la última vez que podría mirarla, así que lo hizo como si pudiera retener cada detalle de ella y llevarlo consigo a donde fuera tras cruzar.

— ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que cantamos juntos? —a pesar del llanto, Molina soltó una pequeña risa y asintió. Luke sonrió, sus ojos húmedos cargados de cariño por la escena ante él. — Ésa es la sonrisa que quiero llevarme. Ésa es la Julie que debes ser.

— No sería quien soy ahora sin ti —respondió ella y oprimió los labios, sintiendo que el llanto volvería a dominarla pronto. — Eres parte de mí.

— Y tú eres parte de mí también —una tenue sonrisa se formó en los labios del fantasma y continuó: — Te amo, Julie…—Luke apoyó su mano contra la mejilla de Julie, ella inclinó su rostro hacia el tacto como si eso pudiera prolongarlo—, pero tengo que dejarte vivir.

 _A tu lado me siento más viva de lo que nunca me sentiré_ , quiso responder, _Tú me devolviste la vida, me devolviste la música_ , las palabras se aglomeraron en su garganta al no encontrar una forma de librarse sin sentir que lo retenía egoístamente, _¿Qué haré sin ti? ¿Qué tengo sin ti?_ , pero Julie supo lo que él respondería. Tenía una familia. A Flynn y más amistades. Una brillante carrera por delante. Y la música. Ésa música que él trajo de vuelta a su vida. Así que retuvo las palabras, retuvo el dolor y la tristeza, guardándolo en la caja de sus sueños para componer sobre ello en el futuro, sobre la historia agridulce de la luz que le mostró el camino y tuvo que dejar ir.

Reprimió el miedo a la soledad, diciendo a cambio lo único que realmente importaba decir antes de perderlo.

— Te amo, Luke —su mano se apoyó sobre la de él que aún la sostenía del rostro, a la par que llevó su zurda hacia el cuello de Luke para sostenerlo de la parte posterior, jugando por reflejo con los mechones de cabello que rozaron sus dedos. Entonces, sólo sonrió y dijo: — Sin arrepentimientos.

Luke inclinó su rostro hacia ella, sus frentes unidas mientras se miraron con mayor cercanía a la que tenían cuando cantaban juntos. Después, ninguna distancia por más minúscula que fuera existió, pues sirvió un pequeño impulso en el cuerpo de Julie para alcanzar los labios de Luke, quien hundió su mano en el crispado cabello de la chica y afirmó el suave roce entre ambos. Se sintió fuerte, pero también ligero, más ligero de lo que nunca se sintió, ni siquiera mientras tocaba en un escenario, y entonces lo supo: era ése el momento, estaba listo para lo que fuera, porque Julie lo amaba y su amor y su música vivirían aún si no estaba allí.

El último rastro de su presencia fue un cosquilleo en los labios de Julie y un cuaderno sobre el piano donde se hallaba escrita una última canción.

La música fue el inicio de todo, también fue el final, así que Julie tomó la canción y siguió la vida que esos tres chicos le obsequiaron cuando más lo necesitaba, rogando que existiera otra oportunidad en otra vida de poder encontrarlos y reescribir una canción sin despedidas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

  * **31 de octubre de 2117.**



— ¿Terminaste la tarea?

— Mjm.

— Sabes que no entiendo tus monosílabos, Julie.

— Sí, mamá, —la joven desvió su vista de la tableta en sus manos—, terminé toda mi tarea. —añadió con una sonrisa inocente que sólo hizo que su madre levantara las cejas en señal de sospecha. — ¡En serio! ¿Quieres revisarla? Puedes revisarla.

— No, no. Te creo —la respuesta causó una sonrisa más natural en la menor, quien volvió su atención a la tableta. — Sólo pienso que gastas demasiado tiempo en tus batallas de música.

— Las batallas de música son importantes —replicó al instante, mientras sus dedos aún se movían en la pantalla del aparato electrónico. — Gano monedas que sirven de cambio para dinero real y, si logro ganar las suficientes, podré conseguir un lugar en la universidad. ¡Podríamos salir de los baldíos, má!

— Y es una cruel competencia —la mujer mayor arrugó la nariz, levantando los platos sucios de la mesa. — Muy pocas personas tienen la oportunidad de hacer lo que tú quieres lograr. Es prácticamente imposible.

— No con los genes Molina —canturreó Julie, recibiendo el ruedo de ojos característico de su madre, seguido de la sonrisa resignada.

La música era prácticamente un integrante más en la familia, había sido de esa forma durante décadas. Julie Molina (Primera), fue una asombrosa cantante que dominó la industria musical durante años y mantuvo su legado algunos más antes de que la nueva guerra estallara. Tras eso, gran parte de la comunidad latina en Estados Unidos fue replegada fuera del país para pelear en otros terrenos; la aterradora xenofobia de esa estrategia levantó revueltas dentro de América y después todo estalló en todas partes del mundo.

La humanidad hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: romper y destruir.

Su linaje familiar casi se extinguió en aquel entonces, la mayoría falleciendo durante el choque de países hasta que los acuerdos de paz dieron fin a la guerra en 2085. No existieron más fronteras, el mundo dividiéndose sólo en seis grandes ciudades autónomas ligadas al único decreto de no alterar la paz con el resto; sin embargo, eso no detuvo que algunas cosas siguieran funcionando bajo el dominio del dinero y la injusticia.

 _Es lo que es_ , solía decir su padre en ocasiones, aunque Julie se entristecía al notar que el semblante del hombre no era tan firme como esperaba verse. Su madre, con mayor compresión, la animaba a conformarse con lo que tenían. _Vivimos bien, tenemos lo que necesitamos._ Pero Julie sabía que eran capaces de desear más.

La única forma que tenía para lograrlo era a través de la música, ese don que ambos le heredaron y que viajó por los genes de la familia durante décadas de descendientes varones. Ella era la primera mujer Molina en casi cien años, por lo que nombrarla _Julie_ fue casi un acuerdo ancestral entre todos sus antepasados y sus padres.

— Sólo no quiero que salgas lastimada, _mija_ …—Julie levantó la mirada hacia su mamá al sentir el roce de la mano sobre su muñeca.

Entendía a lo que se refería; ella y su padre habían formado parte de las batallas de música tiempo atrás, incluso cuando Julie era una niña, pero se retiraron al no recibir ningún contrato que los sacara de los baldíos (nombre que recibía la parte baja de la ciudad, demasiado apretada y olvidada). Consiguieron otros trabajos, continuaron la vida lejos de la competencia y Julie sabía que esperaban algo así para ella. Un golpe de realidad.

Sin embargo, Julie no conocía lo que era rendirse, así que dejó la tableta sobre la mesa y apoyó su diestra sobre la mano de su madre.

— Si salgo de alguna forma, será ganando, má —la determinación de la joven logró arrebatarle una risa, dio una palmada a la muñeca de Julie y se levantó de la mesa.

— Avísame a qué hora es tu batalla de hoy, quizá pueda verla desde el trabajo.

— Claro, má, ¡cuídate! —Julie agitó su mano al aire cuando la mujer abandonó la cocina, concentrándose en la mezcla en que la que llevaba trabajando toda la semana para presentarla ésa tarde.

Cuando la hora llegó, Julie ya estaba preparada. Su cabello rizo levantado, adornado por diamantina dorada y pequeñas dalias amarillas, una medalla con su nombre le caía al nivel de su clavícula expuesta por el vestido dorado que usaba. En su espalda, sobresalían dos alas transparentes con adornos de sol completando su disfraz de hada. Le gustaba lo llamativo, lucir de la forma en que ella sentía que su música luciría de tener una forma física.

Se dirigió al cuarto de chatarra, como llamaban al espacio subterráneo en la casa donde almacenaban cosas viejas u otros aparatos que no tenían cupo en la casa. Escogió el sitio más libre, donde su piano eléctrico estaba apoyado y daba vista a una pared con recortes de comida (a su madre le gustaba almacenar recetas allí). Colocó la tableta al frente, sobre unas cajas de la última mudanza, y una luz azul eléctrico salió del aparato escaneando la imagen de la chica, emitiendo después en voz robótica:

_Escaneo listo. Conectando._

Julie esperó, su pie moviéndose contra el suelo de forma nerviosa, hasta que la misma voz volvió a romper el silencio tenso del cuarto.

_Little Trouble vs. Himbos._

— ¡Ése no es el nombre! —fue el exclamo inmediato de un miembro de la banda cuando éstos aparecieron frente a ella, o mejor dicho, cuando sus hologramas se transmitieron; tres chicos con ropas oscuras y maquillaje en el rostro similar a espectros, imaginó que sus disfraces consistían en ser fantasmas. — ¡Alex! —el chico volvió a gritar, indignado.

— Yo les advertí que tuvieran un nombre oficial y no son capaces de decidir nada —respondió el rubio en la batería.

— Es mejor que la vez que tu horrible letra nos hizo llamar Flatulentos —una tercera voz se unió a ellos, un chico que cargaba el bajo y quien, al notarla, le dedicó una espontánea sonrisa agradable a la par que levantó su mano en saludo. — Hey, competencia, soy Reggie.

— No coquetees con la competencia —gruñó el guitarrista, quien apenas le dio una mirada. Julie frunció el ceño.

— ¿Van a tocar o pasarán la batalla peleando entre ustedes? —cuestionó ella, la rudeza desentonando con el disfraz de hada de luz que llevaba puesto, obtuvo a cambio una mirada sorprendida por parte del bajista mientras que el otro chico se dignó a verla con mayor atención.

El baterista, tras ellos, soltó una risa divertida.

— Gracias por callarlos. Soy Alex. —saludó desde su sitio, Julie dio un ligero asentimiento, aún sin saber cómo sentirse ante la interacción; por lo usual, nunca hablaba con las personas con quienes competía. — Y él es Luke. Perdónalo por ser duro, cree que luce cool.

Julie sonrió un poco, decidiendo que al menos el baterista sí era de su agrado. Separó sus labios dispuesta a presentarse, pero entonces la voz robótica interrumpió el momento, así como los múltiples sonidos de entrada que se reproducían ante cada nuevo espectador en la batalla.

_Primer round._

Las batallas de música eran básicamente simples. Se transmitían por medio de hologramas a un escenario externo programado para ese tipo de conciertos, con acceso libre para quienes gustaban de presenciar las competencias y votaban a los ganadores, los cuales escalaban lugares en las batallas para alcanzar un sitio en la parte alta de la ciudad y recibir un contrato. Julie no conocía a nadie que hubiese tenido la suerte de salir de los baldíos, pero sabía de personas que estaban cerca de lograrlo.

Las batallas se dividían en tres rounds; el primero pertenecía a quien más puntaje tuviera, el segundo a la persona que retó, y si ésta era considerada lo suficientemente buena por el público, se llegaba al tercer round donde ambas partes cantaban y tocaban al mismo tiempo; siendo la derrota de aquel cuya música fuera opacada o cesada por la otra.

Al tener más batallas en su historial, ellos iniciaron.

Alex elevó las baquetas en lo alto, golpeándolas cuatro veces al mismo tiempo que contó. Una fuerte y contagiosa melodía escapó de las cuerdas de la guitarra, mezclándose con la voz del chico al micrófono. Julie trastabilló hacia atrás ante semejante inicio y, por más que quisiera negarlo, se sintió intimidada; en especial cuando el bajo se mezcló en un perfecto beat al ritmo enérgico de la batería, las tres voces se unieron en el estribillo y la chica separó ligeramente los labios, olvidándose de su regla sobre “mantenerse firme” frente a sus competencias.

Pero, ¿qué clase de ser humano podría ser firme ante ellos? ¡Incluso su cuerpo reaccionaba a la música! Su pie golpeando el piso al ritmo que la banda marcaba, Julie pudo notar la mirada de burla y orgullo que el guitarrista le dirigió cuando la notó responder a su música, por lo que Julie tuvo que apartar la vista y fijarla en sus pies, obligándoles a quedarse quietos.

Los minutos parecieron eternos, tres minutos donde tuvo que restablecer sus ideas y reconstruir su seguridad para poder dar una respuesta lo suficientemente combativa que la llevara al tercer round, así que ignoró el sonido de los emocionados aplausos a través de la transmisión y se colocó detrás de su piano, acomodando el micrófono frente a ella.

— Puedes renunciar ahora si lo deseas —la burla de Luke la hizo soltar un bufido, sintiendo la seguridad volver a ella para demostrar de qué estaba hecha.

¡Era Julie Molina, por todos los cielos! Y esa banda estaba a punto de conocerla.

_Segundo round._

Sus dedos tocaron las primeras notas, un sutil sonido que atrajo la atención sobre ella a pesar de que el tranquilo inicio distaba demasiado con el enérgico rock de los chicos. Cuando su voz se unió a la melodía, supo que podía dominar ese escenario tanto como ellos, así que –tal de la forma en que sucedía cada que tocaba– se dejó llevar por la música, su voz levantándose con emoción a la vez que las notas en el piano aumentaron su intensidad. Julie dejó sus dedos volar, tal como dejó su voz guiarla, su mirada apartándose de las teclas por un momento para mirarlos y enorgullecerse de las expresiones estupefactas que halló en los tres.

No había mejor sensación en el mundo que sentir su música conectar con las personas. Y extrañamente, supo que ellos podían sentirlo de esa forma también.

El nivel de aplausos que recibió al finalizar su presentación fueron tan entusiastas como los que ellos recibieron, incluso Reggie al frente dio un par de palmadas a la par que soltó un silbido de impresión, Alex le sonrió desde su asiento y cuando detuvo la vista en Luke, sólo se encontró con una expresión de genuina emoción que le hizo sentir electricidad a través del cuerpo.

Ninguno tuvo que escuchar el alcance de sus puntajes para saber que competirían en el tercer round, así que en el momento que la voz robótica anunció el enfrentamiento final, los músicos se pusieron al mando de sus instrumentos y la música resonó en el escenario proyectado; una contagiosa batería que marcó el inicio de una nueva canción, pero que se enfrentó al beat rítmico que Julie dejó en repetición y mezcló a la melodía de piano. Reggie siguió ambos ritmos, ¡le fue inevitable!, y el bajo se integró uniendo la batería de Alex con el tono eléctrico de Julie convirtiendo la batalla en una sinergia que logró incrementar el número de espectadores a la batalla.

Entonces, la voz de Julie se abrió camino en el instante que la guitarra se unió a la canción. Un tono delicado que subió en pendiente, tal como una montaña rusa, hasta un punto agudo que Luke imitó en un rasgueo y se acercó al micrófono, su grave voz complementando la femenina voz. Eran dos letras distintas, dos canciones totalmente diferentes, pero que de una forma maravillosa e inesperada parecían responderse una a la otra, unirse en esa batalla para dejar de combatir y levantarse a la par.

Una locura. Un destello de algo que ninguno había sentido nunca, a pesar de dedicar su existencia a la música. Vivían entre notas y letras, pero fue en ese momento que todo alcanzó un punto final como un círculo que finalmente se cierra, dos estilos colisionando en perfecta armonía.

Ninguno se detuvo; Julie mantuvo sus dedos danzando sobre el piano aun cuando el holograma de Luke se acercó hasta ella, la guitarra se elevó en una aguda nota que Julie no dudó en seguir con el timbre de su voz, ganándose una sonrisa impresionada por parte del chico y que ella correspondió sin poder evitarlo. Fuego, pensó, el escenario estaba hecho de fuego y era gracias a ellos.

Un fuego que creció de las chispas separadas entre los cuatro, elevándose en llamas al compartir un escenario, la música conectándolos más allá de un proyector de realidad virtual o más allá de la vida, la muerte y el tiempo. La armonía que durmió por más de un siglo hallando el camino para despertar de nuevo, para cobrar vida al unirse y conquistar juntos el mundo que se les debía.

La presentación fue apagándose con las últimas notas suaves de la guitarra que acompañó el final de la vocalización de Julie, hasta que la música se apagó como un sueño se desvanece al despertar.

Los aplausos los devolvieron a la realidad, pero Luke pareció no escucharlos, pues su mirada se mantuvo fija en Julie así como la de ella en él. Una melodía externa siguió flotando entre ambos, siendo los únicos capaces de escucharla y sentirla atarlos a pesar de la distancia.

— No nos has dicho tu nombre —susurró él, ignorando que el público en la transmisión trataba de ponerse de acuerdo para un empate, pero tampoco Julie estuvo al tanto de ello debido a que estaba más concentrada en controlar su pulso que amenazaba con atravesarla en cualquier momento.

La música siempre la había hecho sentir viva, pero ¿había estado tan viva antes de ese momento?

— Julie —respondió, queriendo decir más que eso, como si tuviera toda una vida dentro de ella que contar a Luke, pero sin hallar las palabras que deseaba expresar. Fue un dolor casi físico en su pecho, y a la vez, fue como remover una roca de sus hombros.

— ¡Deberías unirte a nuestra banda, Julie! —exclamó Reggie, seguido de un _¡auch!_ en respuesta al golpe en la cabeza que recibió por parte de Alex, quien con una mirada trató de hacerle entender que no interrumpiera el momento, Reggie bajó la voz pero de igual forma se quejó sobre _él fue quien dijo sobre no coquetear, y míralo._

Julie rió por lo bajo al verlos interactuar, sin saber de dónde llegó la sensación de nostalgia que la envolvió en ese instante.

— Julie —repitió Luke, atrayendo la atención de Julie de vuelta a él y la sonrisa que el guitarrista le dedicó durante la canción se formó en sus labios una vez más. — Eres insanamente talentosa.

Ella sonrió también.

— Digo lo mismo de ustedes, Luke.

Las palabras volvieron a hacer falta, como un fantasma entre ellos que ninguno logró reconocer, algo que existía y no lograban entender, conformado de tristeza y despedida, pero que lentamente se disolvió mientras se miraban. Sí, las palabras que no conocían faltaban, pero la esperanza que brotó en ese momento les hizo sentir que no importaba en realidad, que en esa nueva oportunidad tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para hallar las palabras a su debido momento.

Todo lo que existió en ese primer encuentro, fue la sensación de volver a la vida y el susurro que provino desde sus corazones:

_Te encontré._


End file.
